


A Quiet Evening

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gift Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Randomness, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur comes home to find Merlin asleep on the sofa.Just pure fluff. Nothing really happens.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 339





	A Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larksuibian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksuibian/gifts).



> sooo this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy! :D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It was already very late on this rainy Friday night when Arthur came home from work. Usually he was home earlier, but today there had been just so much to plan and discuss and so many people had wanted signatures and advice and his head was still buzzing.

Yet the moment he unlocked the door to their flat and the peaceful atmosphere of a dark and quiet night at home greeted him it only took a single deep breath for him to relax. Arthur closed the door behind him, put off his shoes and jacket, loosened his tie and started looking for Merlin.

It was unusual that his boyfriend hadn’t greeted him already, but as soon as he entered the living room he saw why. A single lamp was burning on the small table next to the sofa and its yellowish light was seeping into the room, dim and weak, not quite reaching all the corners in which darker shadows were lingering. Merlin himself was lying sprawled across the cushions, the book still in his hands had fallen shut and he was fast asleep.

Arthur stood in awe and watched this adorable image. Merlin’s face was painted with light and shadow, his usually pale skin now had a faint golden shimmer to it and the lips were soft and full and rosy. He was breathing softly. His dark locks looked even softer in the warm light of the lamp behind him. Though the most adorable thing probably was the hoodie Merlin was wearing. It was one of Arthur’s, one that already looked a little oversized on him, but Merlin’s slender body was nearly drowning in the soft fabric. Arthur felt his heart clench at the sight of sheer perfection in front of him.

He couldn’t help himself when he kneeled down in front of the sofa and softly kissed Merlin’s half-open lips. “Hello, sleeping beauty.”

Merlin wrinkled his nose and took a deep breath. First his fingers moved reflexively, then he stretched his back a little and squeezed his eyes shut before he opened them. Arthur had seen Merlin wake up a thousand times by now, but he would never get tired of watching him. He forced himself to focus on the sleepy blue eyes staring up at him.

“Arthur? What time is it?”

“Half past nine. I’m sorry I’m so late. There was a lot of work to do.”

“No problem. I figured. Have you had dinner yet?”

“Yes, don’t worry.” Arthur smiled reassuringly. “How was your day?”

“Boring. And lonely. Without you. Yours?”

“Busy,” Arthur sighed before nudging Merlin to move over. “Is there some more space for me on that sofa?”

“Mhh…”

Merlin moved and Arthur laid down in front of him, face to face with his boyfriend. Merlin immediately moved in closer once again and buried his face in Arthur’s chest.

“Your hoodies do smell nice and are warm and cosy, you know, but having you in person is so much better,” he mumbled.

Arthur laughed softly. “Glad to be of assistance.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his hair. The warmth and the soft light made him drowsy. Carefully, he started stroking Merlin’s hair, a warm and fluttery sensation filling his chest when his boyfriend approved of his love and care with a satisfied hum.

Arthur felt Merlin’s hot breath brushing over his neck and he noticed that Merlin was once again about to fall asleep. Lovingly he let his hands run through Merlin’s dark locks when suddenly a fond memory tugged at the edge of his consciousness and Arthur had to fight back the laughter that welled up in his chest.

“You know what this reminds me of?” he whispered.

“Mh?” Merlin’s voice was small and tired.

“Our first meeting.”

“Oh god,” Merlin groaned. “Will you never let me live this down?”

“No. Never. It was just too adorable.” Arthur kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “You know, from the moment you entered the compartment and asked if the seat next to me was taken I was so incredibly nervous. There is that super cute guy standing right in front of me and all I could do was stutter something that was probably very stupid, but it was enough for you to take the seat next to me.”

“I probably wouldn’t have if I’d known how much I would embarrass myself later,” Merlin added.

“Oh shut up, it was the most adorable thing.”

“You have to admit, it was weird. I mean, a lot of people probably would have been weirded out by me at that point. I hadn’t even seen you before once in my life.”

Arthur shook his head. “Good thing I wasn’t, then. Because in that moment when you fell asleep and your head slipped onto my shoulder I knew I would have to get your number because I had just decided you were the guy I was going to marry.”

Merlin chuckled quietly. “I’d marry you, too.”

Suddenly, Arthur froze. “You mean… I mean, I didn’t intend this to… but now that we’re here… I mean, you would marry me?”

“Not right now, certainly not. But in general, say, in a few months? Sure, why not?”

“So, is this supposed to be a ‘yes’?”

“Is this supposed to be a proposal?” Merlin grinned. “If you need to hear it that way: Yes, I will marry you, dollophead.” He snuggled closer to Arthur once again. “And now, can you let me sleep?”

“Sure.” Arthur went quiet again and continued stoking Merlin’s hair. His whole body was tingling with the overwhelming joy of Merlin wanting to marry him. Merlin had said yes. What meant that now they were engaged, weren’t they? Happily, Arthur smiled at his boyfriend, who now was no longer his boyfriend now, but his fiancé.

Suddenly, Merlin stirred. “Mh… Arthur?”

“Yes, darling?”

“If you don’t mind… can we do that proposal again? I don’t know… more formally?” He looked up at him and laughed shily. “It doesn’t feel real yet.”

Arthur kissed him again. “Of course we can. And you’re right. It doesn’t feel real.” He laughed. “God, Merlin. Why was I the lucky guy you fell asleep next to on that train to Cardiff?”

“Because you have an adorable smile.” With a happy sigh, Merlin closed his eyes once more. “I love you, Arthur. So much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
